pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Barnabus Blood
Captain Barnabus Blood (known more commonly as Captain Blood) is a notorious pirate and one of the bosses that players fight in Cool Ranch. History Before the events of Pirate101, Captain Blood was an infamous pirate who could not be harmed or even killed. To say that Captain Blood was hated by everyone would be something of an understatement- a more accurate thing to say would be that Captain Blood was despised with every fiber of everyone's being. The way Blood acted sure didn't earn him any friends: he attacked people for no reason (often decapitating them), ate and drank Yum like an acholol addict, blew up buildings without any thought for who got hurt, he littered, was mean to children, and punted chickens for fun. His most notorious deed, however, was robbing Christopher Clark of everything he held as wealth- his ship, his gold and, most importantly, Clark's piece of Pollo's map, all of which was stowed away in Blood's Lair in Haunted Skyway. Though there was no love for Blood, there was something of a respect for the way he conducted his piracy. In Cool Ranch, he was able to form a veritable monopoly on piracy; anyone who wished to be a pirate in Cool Ranch either fell under Blood's sway, or was killed off. Blood had several captains under his control; it would be accurate to say that Blood had forged a veritable pirate's army. Of course, Blood's evil ways didn't go entirely unpunished- one being was bold (or foolish) enough to challenge him- El Toro! This masked vigilante, against all odds, proved to be a thorn in the side of Captain Blood; he literally couldn't get rid of him! Blood suffered greatly because of El Toro, even losing a hand in the process during a duel above Gold Creek! As is typical with all mortals, Captain Blood was going to die. However, on his deathbed, he challenged Death to a "friendly game of cards". Taking a stop in Miranda, the two sat down to play cards; in the final round, though, things turned for the intense- Blood bet his immortal soul to Death. Confident, Death played his cards: a royal flush- an unbeatable hand! However, this is where Blood got crafty- he cheated! Pretending to go to the bathroom, Blood ran off with his cards. That's how he became immortal! El Toro, aided by a band of mutineers led by Blood's first mate, Sabatini, attacked and, in the process, scattered the cards that Blood had (though Sabatini had intended to steal the cards and destroy them, believing that their destruction would bring about Blood's death). Blood was beaten but, due to a dreadfully bothersome loophole in the rules of life and death, Blood couldn't technically die, or even be harmed for that matter, (and the loyalists on his crew returned as undead monsters) until the game was over, but the game couldn't be over because Blood never played his hand. Realizing this (or, perhaps believing that he had finally won), El Toro buried Blood in a shallow grave, placing a door over it to make sure Blood would never leave. Alas, Blood found a way out. The Armada, seeking to harness the power of the undead (or to get the key to Blood's stash), released Blood from his prison. Blood thanked his saviors by breaking them, then resuming his pirating ways. By the time of Pirate101, Blood has stolen the Clark family's piece of the map and intends to get to El Dorado. Though he isn't seen until the player enters Haunted Skyway, Blood has quite a bit of build-up: the player encounters one of Blood's old crewmen, Sly Winkum, during their quest and the player evens learns some history on Blood courtesy of Desmond Argleston, Don Rodrigo and Death. The player first meets Blood in a church in Haunted Skyway. Blood has found Sabatini and punishes him for leading a mutiny by blasting him with magic (though he isn't quick enough to stop Sabatini from telling the player that the gypsy sisters on Isla de Los Muertos can help them). Hardly seeing the player as a threat, he sends his crewmen to kill the player and their friends before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. The player doesn't see Blood again until they play Blood's hand in Miranda's saloon. After playing Blood's hand- two pair, aces and eights, with a two -it is clear that Death has won the game. However, Blood pulls out one last showstopper- the game isn't over until he dies! Though he mocks the player and says that they're just a whelp, the player's companions (among them El Toro) arrive to help, saying "This 'whelp' didn't come alone". Though Blood fails to realize that he is facing a new El Toro, he, nevertheless, attacks and loses, his eyes erupting in flames and his body crumbling into a pile of dust. Likewise, his entire crew finally dies and the souls trapped in Miranda are at last set free. Trivia *In pictures, Blood wears an eyepatch, indicating he lost an eye; however, in-game, he is missing his eyepatch and both his eyes work fine. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Deceased